hypixel_skyblockfandomcom-20200222-history
Romero and Juliette
Romero and Juliette is a quest (though it doesn't appear in the Quest log) in The Park involving Romero and Juliette. Quest Summary To start the quest you must speak with Juliette (Romero won't appear otherwise). This rest of the quest requires you to find Romero in separate locations and fetching items for him, which you will give to Juliette each time. Be warned that some of the required items are expensive. For further Details on each step (Requirements/Locations) have a look below the table to each step. Attention: Required items will be consumed (except for the Tuxedo). Each step of the quest gives an upgraded form of the Ring of Love, which gives a % chance to deal +100% damage. For brevity, the table will only list the odds. Further Details Start the quest by speaking with Juliette. At Quest , Romero can first be found behind and below Master Tactician Funk in a cave at the Savannah Biome at the Park. Upon interacting with him, he asks you to get him 1 Yellow Rock, which can be found by mining the gold ore in one of the Savannah caves. Once obtained, he will pass you a Poorly Wrapped Rock, which you must then pass to Juliette. At Quest , Romero can be found at the Hub, near Marco's hut. He then asks you to obtain 16 Poppies for him. Upon obtaining them, interacting with Romero will give you a Rose Bouquet, which you also need to pass to Juliette. At Quest , Romero can be found at the Emerald Altar in the Graveyard, to the left. He then needs you to pass him 64 Emeralds. Once you pass them to him, he will return a Fake Emerald Altar which you questionably pass to Juliette. At Quest , Romero can be found in the Blazing Fortress, in one of the underground Nether Wart farms. This time, the request is much more difficult than the others. He will require an Enchanted Red Mushroom Block, which consists of a staggering 5,184 Red Mushrooms. At Quest , Romero is found at the wooden platform on top of the Mountain. He complains about the cold and asks for a Rabbit VI potion brewed with Coffee, purchased from the Bartender. To brew the potion, you need an enchanted Rabbit Foot and an Enchanted Glowstone (Or an Enchanted Redstone Lamp). At Quest , he is found in the gold mine next to a campfire. He is straight down and steeped left. He will ask for an Enchanted Bucket of Lava. At Quest , he is found at the house of emeralds in the wilderness, close to the Dark Auction. He asks for at least 1,291 base - only achievable with max wise Bat Person Armor during a Spooky Festival, a wise Elegant Tuxedo plus wise Bat Person Armor helmet during a Spooky Festival and max wise Crystal Armor at maximum light. To allow the Crystal Armor to remain at the maximum light level, you have to jump-click on Romero from the outside of the hut or click his feet through the hole. Take note that this requires a total maximum of 1,391 . At Quest , he appears on the left side of the Colosseum under a path. He asks for an Emerald Blade. At Quest , he appears in a small house in the Mushroom Desert. He asks for a Flower Minion from the Dark Auction. This can be bought but due to this quest, the price has inflated massively. At Quest , you need to get a tuxedo in Taylor's basement (left to the blacksmith), costing 3 million to 75 million coins (or buy each part from the Auction House); note that the tuxedo is not consumed by the quest. At this point, your epic talisman will become legendary. You also Unlock the "Friar Lawrence" achievement. This whole quest costs about 15,000,000 coins to complete. Gallery Guide to The New Romero Quest (Hypixel Skyblock) Category:Quests